O-Rings having elastic qualities have been known for many years as seals for bearings. Examples of such rings are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,035 to Boyd, dated Aug. 16, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,415 to Thompson, dated Jul. 17, 1973; U.S. Pat. No. 3,330,563 to De Puydt et al., dated Jul. 11, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,680 to Neveling, Sr., dated Mar. 1, 1938.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,106 to Wheelock, dated Aug. 13, 1974, discloses an elastomeric ring with a pressure sensitive lip seal 14.
A problem with the prior art is that their seals are limited in performance and do not allow for misalignment of shafts. Also when the surface of these rings wear , from contact with the shaft, sealing pressure is lost. The seal is no longer maintained and the O-Ring must be replaced.